La casona en Seychelles
by TiaAchan
Summary: Algunas naciones planearon unas vacaciones en Seychelles, por lo cual se alojaron en una casona bastante antigua que les consiguió la morena. Sin embargo, aquel lugar oculta un terrible secreto. -Qué Dios esté con ustedes- Les dijo un hombre que se encontraron en el pueblo. -¡Ayudaaaa!
1. Prologo

Bueno, la cosa está así, algunas naciones decidieron que a lo mejor sería buena idea pasar unas vacaciones juntos, para navidad. No es de sorprender que la idea haya sido de América o de Italia, pero sorprendentemente la idea fue nada más y nada menos que de nuestro querido caballero inglés, Arthur o también conocido como Inglaterra. A varios le sorprendió que al señor "Soy feliz estando solo" propusiera aquella idea. Claro que algunos ni lo pensaron y dijeron que si, como Francia. Rusia pareció feliz al escuchar decir a alguien que sería una navidad para amigos, y aceptó. Invitaron a los nórdicos pero solo Dinamarca y Finlandia aceptaron. China lastimosamente no pudo ir, dijo que pasaría estas echas con Hong Kong, Corea del sur y Taiwán (También posiblemente Islandia, ya que cierta ciudad siempre lo invita). España sugirió invitar a algún latino, e invitaron a Colombia, la alegre muchacha cafetera.

La cosa estaba así: Por parte del axis, irían Alemania, Italia -Norte y sur- y Japón, Prusia no iría pues quería hacer no sé qué cosa en Chile. Los Aliados y Canadá iban todos excepto, como ya antes se mencionó, China. De los nórdicos solo Dinamarca y Finlandia. De latino América iban Colombia y México del sur, que se coló simplemente porque iría Canadá. También estarían Holanda y Austria.

Lo siguiente era buscar un sitio lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran estar todos sin sentirse apretados, Estados unidos quedó descartado por el mero hecho de que iba Matthew y podrían aparecer sus instintos piro maniáticos, y Alfred no quería que sucediera lo que pasó hace un tiempo. A Francia no llevaban a Inglaterra ni amarrado y viceversa. En Rusia se congelarían. Al final decidieron ir a la isla Victoria, Seychelles. La morena se puso contenta de que irían a vacacionar en su isla.

Partirían el 15 de diciembre todos juntos hacia Seychelles, donde la morena los esperaba felizmente. Cuando llegaron, Sey los guio por un sendero hasta una parte bastante profunda y alejada en el bosque, en la cual se encontraron con una casona bastaaaaante grande.

-Bueno chicos, adentro tiene todo lo necesario para que pasen unas excelentes vacaciones, pero lastimosamente yo no podré estar con ustedes, le prometí a Mónaco que estaría junto a ella para estas fechas y no puedo romper este compromiso- Dijo apenada Seychelles.

-No te preocupes _ma petite fille,_ te entendemos.

-¡Nos vemos! ¡Ah, y antes de que se me olvide!, no hagan escándalo, que mi gente dice que hay espíritus en esa casa, ahora sí, ¡Adiós!- La chica se fue saltando hacia quien sabe dónde.

-¿¡Ghost!?- Exclamó asustado América.

-¡No seas idiota bastardo! ¡Lo-los fant-fantasmas no existen!

-Mejor entremos- Habló Alemania, y todos le hicieron caso.

Por dentro, por imposible que sonará, pareciera que era aún más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. Italia, siendo muy Italia, y Dinamarca, también siendo muy Dinamarca, corrieron por toda la casa, curioseando y esas cosa, Finlandia sonrió y Alemania suspiró, con esos dos no había caso, así que con los demás, desempacaron sus cosas y buscaron las habitaciones donde dormir. Empezaban unas vacaciones que no olvidarían nunca.

Bueno, empiezo este fanfic, ¿Por qué? Porque salió la inspiración de la nada. Este capítulo es cortito porque es el prólogo, pero no se preocupen, los demás los haré larguitos.


	2. Primer día

Como ya era hora de la cena, Francia fue a la cocina a preparar comida mientras los demás buscaban las habitaciones en el segundo piso, o el tercero, aquella casa era bastante grande. Subieron al segundo piso, en el cual había unas piezas bastante raras, alguna estaban llenas de pinturas, otras llenas de libros, otras con muchos instrumentos, la cual le agradó bastante a Austria, y otras simplemente vacías, siguieron al tercer piso donde si estaban las habitaciones indicadas, pero también había unas cuantas cerradas con llave. Ya les echarían un vistazo después.

Miremos la habitación que le tocó a Inglaterra y Canadá, era sucia, las camas estaban desordenadas y pareciera que algo se había muerto debajo de la cama, algo así como ratas.

- _Holy god,_ No puede ser que esto esté tan sucio- Exclamó Inglaterra.

-Tendremos que hacer limpieza.

-Espero no nos demoremos demasiado en esto.

- _Commencer_.

Ambos iniciaron una labor de limpieza en el lugar, comenzando por quitar todo el polvo y botar las ratas muertas que estaban bajo la cama. A Canadá casi le da un patatús cuando creyó que una seguía viva, y del susto, el cadáver de aquella rata terminó en la cara del inglés.

La habitación continua era la de Rusia y Finlandia, y la cosa no iba muy bien. Ambos se tenían algunos rencores por guerras pasadas y esas cosas, aunque el finlandés ya no le tenía tanto miedo al ruso como antes, vivir con Suecia le acostumbró.

Siguiendo, venía la habitación de los Italia, donde Romano le pareció buena idea tomar una siesta mientras Veneciano limpiaba el cuarto. Al italiano menor esto le molestó, -más de lo que suele enojarse normalmente- pues a él siempre le dejaban la peor parte, aunque Veneciano tiene en parte la culpa, pues siempre se ofrece a hacer él el trabajo de su hermano, tomó una botella con agua y "accidentalmente" cayó en la cabeza de Romano. La cosa terminó en una pelea de hermanos estas de películas.

Frente a esta estaba la habitación de las latinas, la cuales cotillaban cual viejas comadres.

-Venga, Itzel, ¿Te gusta uno de los europeos?- Le decía la colombiana con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Claro que no, Coco! ¡No me gusta ninguno de esos europeos! Prefiero más a los americanos- Añadió esto último avergonzada.

-¡Oooh! Cambia la cosa mi amiga, ¿Te gusta el yankee? ¡No me jod…!

-¡Claro que no me gusta ese gringo! Me gusta Canadá.

-¿Quién?

-Canadá.

-¿Y es quién es?

-El hermano del gringo.

-Oooh, ese, ya lo recordé.

Las chicas siguieron conversando por un buen rato hasta que resonó la voz de Francia por toda la casa llamándolos a cenar. Las naciones bajaron enseguida, pues la comida que prepara el francés es deliciosa no pensaban quedarse sin comer. Fue una carrera a muerte hasta llegar a la mesa.

Ya todos en la mesa, comiendo, comenzaron una amena conversación.

-A pesar de que este lugar esté un poco sucio, se siente agradable, en la habitación que me tocó se puede apreciar un bonito paisaje de este bosque- Comentó Finlandia.

-"Un poco" sucio me parece poco- Dijo Inglaterra.

-No quiero quejarme, ¿Pero no podía elegir algún sitio más limpio?

-Vamos _Allemagne_ , de seguro a mi pequeña le costó encontrar este lugar.

-¡Ve, Francia! _Il vostro cibo è delizioso._

 _-A destra del piccolo bastardo,_ le quedó bien.

-A mí me hubiera quedado mejor…- Comentó el inglés.

-¡No!- Gritaron casi todos los presentes.

-Tsk, _You all do not understand my food._

-¿Por qué no mejor en vez de hablar aberraciones a la comida en general se preparan para el postre?

La tarde fue bastante tranquila, finalizada la comida todos se reunieron en grupos a charlar de lo maravilloso de la vida y cosas varias, incluso hasta planeando la dominación del mundo, pero eso es un tema aparte. La noche cayó y fue hora de irse a dormir, algunos como Dinamarca que tenían exceso de energía se negaban a dormir, pero para suerte de muchos, había un holandés que imponía orden, y que prácticamente llevó arrastrando al danés a su cuarto a hacerlo "dormir", por dormir nos referimos a, utilizando el culto informal, darle como caja. Al menos su habitación era la última, y solo la habitación continua les oyó, la cual pertenecía a Austria y Japón.

-Estos indecentes…

-Estoy seguro de que mañana se disculparan Austria-san.

Y pasada la larga noche, y laaaaaaarga para algunos, los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba, las naciones se iban despertando poco a poco. El primero, como ya han de suponer, fue Alemania, quien primero fue a trotar un poco para luego volver a la casa y darse un baño.

Los últimos, no, no fueron los hermanos italianos, si no, Holanda y Dinamarca, ya saben, noche agitada, era de esperarse.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, dos personas muy especiales se peleaban.

-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso _Angleterre,_ no era necesario que te pusieras a golpear la puerta de mi habitación toda la noche.

-¿De qué hablas _frog_? Yo no me he levantado de noche a golpear tú puerta, no soy tan infantil.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó Alemania.

-Es que el ex-vándalo se la pasó toda la noche golpeando a mi puerta impidiendo mi sueño, ya le salieron ojeras a mi hermoso rostro.

-Disculpa Francia por entrometerme- Intervino Canadá- Pero si _Angleterre_ hubiese salido de la habitación, le hubiera sentido.

-¡Entonces fueron los fantasmas quienes no tenían nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme a mi!

-Cálmate _Frankreich,_ tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Interrumpió mi sueño de belleza!- Y aquí tenemos a un Francia haciendo nuevamente uno de sus dramas.

- _Kanada._ ¿Puedes ir a despertar a _Holland und Dänemark_ para que vengan a desayunar? _Italien_ dice que preparará el desayuno.

- _Immédiatement._

El canadiense emprendió marcha arriba por las escaleras a despertar a los antes mencionados. En su camino se encontró con Romano, el cual se encontraba bastante enfandado.

- _Est-ce quelque chose de mal?-_ Le preguntó al italiano.

-¡Lo que pasa es que algún bastardo ha entrado a mi habitación y a tirado todos mis tomates!

-¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano?

-Sí, pero ha dicho que no ha visto a nadie colarse en la habitación.

-Luego te ayudo, ahora tengo que ir a despertar a _Le Danemark et les Pays-Bas._ Nos vemos.

-Hm.


End file.
